In some instances, users may be required to work collaboratively with each other to achieve efficient results in their undertakings. Such users may sometimes be located remotely from each other. The collaborative interactions between such users may sometimes require communication of complex information.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.